


A Moment to Breathe

by sundroplets



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundroplets/pseuds/sundroplets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Iemitsu fight] Tsuna has never felt this way before. Yamamoto can't fix everything but he'll help in whatever way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for tessarine's birthday, using an old prompt from the KHRkinkmeme. Mild angst, lots of fluff and porn because well, it was a kink meme.

Shadows danced as the headlights from passing cars slid across the wall. Tsuna blinked, felt the orange light burn his tired eyes for just one second...and then it was blissfully dark again as the shadows fell back to shroud the room. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and rolled over carefully, not wanting to wake up Gokudera or Yamamoto with his fits and turns. Even if he desperately wanted them to be up and arguing or something, just to take his mind off things. But that was a little too needy for simple friendship, wasn’t it? Even if they were more than just normal friends.

 

Biting his lip, he carefully leaned over to check the time on his phone. **2:05 am** blinked back at him in the faint glow of the screen, taunting him about how little time he had left before he had to wake up for school.

 

Like he wanted to go anywhere near it, after what happened yesterday. Something twisted in his gut and rolled over again to suffocate himself into his pillow. Dad never once respected him. He knew that -- he couldn’t count a single time Dad had actually listened to him; not when it came to playing games as a kid, not when it came to being lonely at school and most certainly not when it came to being in the mafia. Dad didn’t actually care about him. He had known that the day he turned eleven and Mom said with a smile:

 

_“Oh, Dad went and turned into a star.”_

 

All that time he had been worried, thinking Dad had...that Dad had maybe died or got into some trouble and that’s why he had to disappear….and it was all a joke. A big stupid joke because Mom was too much of a romantic and Dad was the absolute worst.

 

Maybe he should have expected Dad to treat him that way in their fight. Trying to sleep only reminded him of how easily he had been beaten--tossed aside without a second thought, with no regard to what Tsuna felt fighting someone he cared about because even though Dad was a jerk, he was still Dad and Tsuna never ever wanted to raise a fist against his own family, and for all of Tsuna’s regrets, Dad had none as he beat him down without mercy--

 

Then again, since when did Dad ever think what Tsuna felt mattered?

 

His breath hitched in his throat and he froze, terrified for one second that much would wake up Gokudera and Yamamoto and they would ask him what was wrong and then he’d cry and then they’d freak out and try to kill Dad and everything would be so much more horrible and thank god Reborn decided to head home to sleep because if Reborn was added to that mess, it would be even worse--

 

But all Gokudera did was snort loudly and curse Shamal in his sleep as he rolled over, muttering something a little incomprehensible. Tsuna would have laughed if he wasn’t feeling so childish, if he wasn’t busy listening for Yamamoto, waiting maybe a little desperately for the even sound of his breathing--

 

“Tsuna,” Yamamoto’s voice carried across the room instead, light and warm, without a trace of the drowsiness Tsuna would have expected. “You still awake?”

 

For a second, Tsuna thought about pretending otherwise, so that Yamamoto would fall back asleep (if he had been asleep to begin with) and leave Tsuna in peace to hate himself, his Dad and everything about the trials. But, in the end, Tsuna was always the worst at saying “no” for a reason. He rubbed his face against the pillow, just in case and nodded.

 

“Mm. Still awake.” He turned over to face Yamamoto, who had propped himself on an elbow to smile at him over Gokudera’s sprawling form in the space between them. It was maybe a little unfair how good Yamamoto looked at this time of the night, after the battle they had been in and his hair as sleep tousled as it was. Tsuna was self conscious of how he might have seemed in contrast - the dark bruise on his cheek making his cheek swell, his eyes sore and red and his hair messy in a way that wasn’t anything like Yamamoto’s (and therefore, most certainly _uncool_ ). He was horribly relieved that his side of the room was as far from the window as possible.

 

“Having trouble sleeping? If it’s Gokudera’s fault, pretty sure we can roll him into the hall if you really want.” Yamamoto grinned at him, half teasing and half serious. The glow of the moonlight framed Yamamoto’s face and the strong line of his cheek down to his jaw, casting a brightness to his eyes, sharp with some kind of intent. Always knowing when it came to Tsuna somehow.

 

He really couldn’t hide anything from Yamamoto, huh? And yet, Yamamoto hadn’t said anything all day. He just smiled and laughed and waited for Tsuna, patient and encouraging, distracting Tsuna when he needed it the most and gently shielding Tsuna from anyone else that wanted to know _why_.

 

The realisation made Tsuna glance away, blinking rapidly. Even if he couldn’t quite bring himself to laugh, he should at least smile. That was the least he could do.

 

“No, it’s not Gokudera-kun. I just...I just…” Tsuna wavered, not quite ready to admit what was really troubling him. “I can’t really sleep.” He sighed, knowing it was a non answer; if he could sleep, he would have been asleep the moment they all crashed after playing Yamamoto’s new game to death.

 

“Hmm.” Yamamoto hummed and gave a non answer in return, as if deep in thought or simply waiting for Tsuna to say something more. Tsuna expected that; that’s what made Yamamoto such a good friend after all. He was always waiting for Tsuna to come to terms with his feelings instead of trying to force him along to a decision. That way, Tsuna could think of what he wanted to really say, instead of the first whiny thought on that he wanted to shout out which was awful and unfair on Yamamoto who probably needed the sleep more than he did anyway and

 

Then Yamamoto was right next to him and nudging Tsuna over gently so he could squeeze into Tsuna’s futon, with a wide grin as if he was doing nothing wrong at all. Tsuna squawked loudly and was promptly hushed in turn.

 

“Shh, you’ll wake Gokudera up,” Yamamoto said, without even being remotely quiet himself and Tsuna found himself a little less miserable and a little more irritated.

 

But once again, living up to his ranking of being the worst at saying “no”, he found himself wriggling over compliantly with Yamamoto’s urging. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t yell (quietly).

 

“What--what do you _think_ you’re doing?” He hissed, turning bright red when Yamamoto just hummed and wrapped his arms around him instead.

 

“If it’s not Gokudera being loud, then you can’t sleep because you’re cold, right? I’ll help you by warming you up,” Yamamoto laughed, tucking Tsuna’s face against his shoulder. Tsuna’s cheeks turned even redder and he thought if it was possible to burst into flames without a dying will, he’d have caught on fire by now.

 

“That’s---that’s not it at all,” Tsuna groaned and took back every nice thing he had been thinking about Yamamoto. If they were squeezed together like this, there was no way he would ever be able to get to sleep. Who could sleep like this?

 

Yamamoto nodded, and rubbed his hand over Tsuna’s back slowly.

 

“Then, you just have too much energy. You wanna go on a run with me later? I normally wake up at 3 am to run. It’ll be fun to do it with you,” Yamamoto said in response and Tsuna let out a choked noise that was half way between a cry of outrage and a shaky laugh.

 

“Absolutely _not_. After yesterday all I want to do is…” Tsuna blinked rapidly, trying to fight the sudden wave of hurt that washed over him as he thought about what he really wanted from everything. Yamamoto didn’t say anything. He just kept rubbing Tsuna’s back slowly and methodically, as if to calm Tsuna’s trembling shoulders.

 

“All I want to do is,” he began again, and to his mortification let out a choked little noise. No, no, no, not now.

 

But Yamamoto didn’t laugh at him or sigh at him. He just scooted down to press their foreheads together as he reached up to rub Tsuna’s cheek. Tsuna wondered when they had become so close that this was Yamamoto’s natural instinct to help.

 

“Yeah?”

 

It so gentle and understanding that made Tsuna want to cry. Reborn wouldn’t have tolerated that. He blinked rapidly and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, even as the words came tumbling out of him, gushing out like water in a broken dam.

 

“I don’t know. I hate this. I hate _him_. He’s always so--so--I don’t want to fight him, but he doesn’t even care, he doesn’t even know what I--what we’ve all been through--he just laughed it off and it made me so _angry_. How can he say he’s been looking after me all this time when he wasn’t there for me at all and…”

 

Tsuna let out a ragged noise and let Yamamoto pull him in closer.

 

“Sorry. I don’t know what to feel anymore,” he finally admitted. The silence stretched out between them, brokenly only by the sounds of their breathing. And Tsuna was embarrassed. He never should have said those things. Stupid, whiny things that Yamamoto shouldn’t have to deal with, when they had all trusted him to lead them to victory. But Yamamoto didn’t pull away in disgust. He didn’t laugh. He just pulled Tsuna close.

 

“That’s fine, isn’t it?” Yamamoto asked. “ If you don’t want to fight, then don’t fight. We’ll cover for you. If you don’t know what to do, that’s fine too. Aren’t we all here to help you with that?”

 

Yamamoto grinned at him and Tsuna couldn’t help but smile back uncertainly.

 

“But--”

 

“So your Dad’s a bit of a jerk,” Yamamoto shrugged and maybe it was Tsuna’s imagination, but he thought he sore a glimmer of something sharper in Yamamoto’s smile before it vanished in Yamamoto’s usual easy-going grin. “That doesn’t make you any less great. If he can’t see it, it’s his fault, isn’t it?”

 

Tsuna’s brow furrowed. But Yamamoto wasn’t finished yet.

 

“You’re amazing Tsuna. I’ve said that since the beginning, right? You’ve always put your best into everything and you’ve always come through just fine.” Yamamoto grins, cheeks flushed only a tiny bit. “You’ll figure it out. Whether fighting or not fighting is the right thing to do--we’ll follow your lead.”

 

“But--” But even as Tsuna protested, he found the weight in his heart lifting just a little.

 

“Me, Gokudera, Sasagawa-senpai, the kid--we’re with you every step. If you don’t know what to do, then we’ll figure it out together. If not now, then later. Just because you’re the boss, doesn’t mean you have to do it alone, right?” Yamamoto rubbed his thumb over Tsuna’s cheek.

 

“I know you. It’ll be okay,” Yamamoto smiled, looking so fond that Tsuna had to avert his gaze to calm his rapidly beating heart. The way Yamamoto looked at him really wasn’t like normal friendship huh? But somehow, it felt fine like this. “It’ll be better in the morning.”

 

“...Alright. Okay. I’m holding you to that.” Tsuna let out a shaky laugh and finally reached up to wrap his arms around Yamamoto in return, letting the sound of Yamamoto’s heartbeat steady him. He couldn’t help but believe Yamamoto whenever he said that. They stayed like that for a little longer, wrapped up in each other’s warmth, quiet and content.

 

But it was still taking too long for Tsuna to fall asleep.

 

“Yamamoto…”

 

Yamamoto murmured sleepily,  and lifted his head to smile at Tsuna in question as Tsuna lifted his head from Yamamoto’s chest.

 

“Yeah, Tsuna?”

 

“...I really don’t think I can sleep like this.” Tsuna blushed, fidgeting. It was too warm and he was too aware of how Yamamoto felt. But he didn’t want to let Yamamoto go either. It was a bit of a conundrum.

 

Yamamoto hummed thoughtfully, running his hand over Tsuna’s back and sliding lower. Tsuna shivered in spite of himself and clutched a tiny bit harder at Yamamoto’s shirt.

 

“Then, maybe we can do something to make you a bit more sleepy?” Yamamoto offers, smiling lazily in a way that made Tsuna’s heart skip a beat. But knowing Yamamoto, what he had planned was awful for someone like Tsuna, who was most definitely not an athlete.

 

“I’m _not_ going running with you. I'll die,” Tsuna grumbled, wishing he could stop blushing either way. Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna hushed him, glancing worriedly over his shoulder at Gokudera.

 

“Nah, I have something more fun in mind,” Yamamoto grinned and his voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, in a way that made a sharp jolt run through his belly. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. “But you’ll have to be really quiet, okay, Tsuna?”

 

Before Tsuna could ask what Yamamoto had planned, Yamamoto had rolled him over into the futon and was kissing him deeply. He moaned in surprise, caught between between outright exploding in embarrassment and annoyance that Yamamoto had decided to be _Yamamoto_. But then Yamamoto’s warm hands were sliding up his shirt and his leg was nuding Tsuna’s legs apart and Tsuna couldn’t even find it in himself to protest. He moaned into the kiss, arching up and pulling Yamamoto closer knowing that this definitely wasn’t something normal friends did together. But maybe they had crossed that boundary a long time ago.

 

“Yamamoto,” Tsuna cried out softly when Yamamoto pulled away, looking concerned for just a moment. “This isn’t making me less sleepy,” Tsuna grumbled, pulling Yamamoto back down to kiss him again, clumsy and a little too eager. Yamamoto laughed.

 

“Shh, you’ll wake up Gokudera,” Yamamoto teased softly. His smile became a little odd; just a little more focused and intent as he leaned down to kiss Tsuna’s neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get sleepy enough, okay?”

 

Tsuna blushed at Yamamoto’s hidden meaning and realised with a jolt, just exactly what would happen if Gokudera did wake up now. Gokudera would explode. And then he'd blow Yamamoto up. And then Reborn and Yamamoto's dad would--. But Yamamoto’s lips and hands felt so good against his skin, drawing out little noises from him that he’d be embarrassed for anyone to hear in any other situation, and he couldn’t bring himself to mind at all.

 

“You better,” he finally managed, silencing Yamamoto’s shaky laugh with another kiss. The futon wasn’t big enough for the both of them and the heat was  overwhelming and intense, yet Tsuna just wanted more, greedy for the other ways he wanted Yamamoto to touch him and the other ways he could be touching Yamamoto in turn. It might have embarrassed him to be so hard already, if he couldn’t feel Yamamoto’s erection digging into his thigh, the heat of it palpable through the thin material of their pants.

 

Yamamoto seemed to have noticed too, because his breath was coming shorter and he was sliding his fingers down Tsuna’s pants, wrapping around Tsuna’s cock. He would have cried out if Yamamoto wasn’t already silencing him with another kiss. It was certainly different to have someone else’s hand there instead of his own. Yamamoto’s hand was bigger and had callouses in interesting places, and was very, very good at working Tsuna over. Each stroke over his cock sent little sparks through his vision and he tried very hard not to make loud needy noise as Yamamoto’s thumb circled the tip of his cock and dragged the wetness down the length of it, his hand gliding more easily with each pull. The heat built stronger in him, tightening further and further with each touch and Tsuna found himself rocking his hips into Yamamoto’s warm, steady touch, wanting more and more. If only, he could touch Yamamoto like this too, and the thought of what if this was how Yamamoto touched himself made him flush all over. The heat pooling in his stomach tightened abruptly and snapped and Tsuna gasped, spilling over Yamamoto’s hand with an arch of his hips.

 

Then Yamamoto pulled away, looking pleased and fascinated as he rubbed Tsuna’s hip with his clean hand, pressing soothing kisses all over Tsuna’s forehead as Tsuna tried to reach out and finish Yamamoto off too. But Yamamoto shook his head and kept him pinned.

 

“Tomorrow,” Yamamoto promised, smiling into Tsuna’s neck once he had cleaned off his hand. Tsuna thought briefly about protesting but warm drowsiness was finally settling in and he couldn’t really bring himself to move out of Yamamoto’s arms. He blinked and sighed.

 

“Tomorrow,” Tsuna agreed, making plans to pounce on Yamamoto as soon as he could.

 

Sleepily, he couldn’t help but think there was one thing to look forward to when the sun rose.

 

If they could steal away another moment to themselves…

 

The day wouldn’t be so bad, would it?

 

 

 


End file.
